


BrOT4

by Mayoki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ALL THE BROMANCE, BrOT4, Bromance, Gen, Tattoos, matching tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayoki/pseuds/Mayoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a passing remark cuts Noctis deeply he decides that the bros need a symbol of their friendship. Something that links them together, and proves once and for all that they share a bond that can't be broken.</p><p>They need matching tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BrOT4

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired because others seem to be using the BrOT4 tag, which I really hope becomes a thing. One day I hope it becomes the most common relationship tag for this fandom. Please help me make it happen! :')

'No but seriously, does it _hurt?'_ Prompto asked. 'Like, on a scale from papercut to bludgeoned to death by a behemoth tail, where would this come?'

Gladiolus just looked at the blonde. 'Closer to the papercut. Be brave, Prom.'

'I am brave, I just think that putting myself through pain by choice is a rather stupid idea,' Prompto said, glancing around the group nervously. 'Ignis? Back me up here, buddy.'

Ignis's arms were folded and he had that smug smirk on his lips that he wore whenever he was about to start a sentence with "I told you so". 'Well, I did point out that this was a rather poor idea when it was in the planning stages. At which point I recall you were rather enthusiastic.'

Prompto's cheeks flushed pink. 'Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time.'

'These things usually do,' Ignis said. 'But now we're here and I can't see any way of stopping his highness. He can be quite stubborn once he's put his mind to something.'

'Yeah,' Prompto said with a defeated sigh, glancing over to where Noctis was checking out the designs on the wall. 'Maybe I can get a really small one?'

'Chickening out?' Gladiolus asked, bending down to whisper in his friend's ear. 'Come on, it's not that bad. Not like we're gonna make you get something as awesome as mine.'

'I don't even want to know how long yours took, or how painful it was,' Prompto said, sparing a glance at the impressive wings stretching down Gladiolus's arms. The bird tattoo was amazing, and spread from the muscled man's back right around to his chest and arms.

'I agree with Prompto. Whatever we decide on should be small and definitely discreet. His highness is in the public eye, and to be taken seriously as a future king of Lucis-'

'I want this. Across my knuckles,' Noctis said suddenly, pointing at a swear word in a gang style font.

Ignis went pale.

'Kidding,' Noctis said. 'I don't know what I want. Nothing seems quite right.'

Prompto stood beside him and nudged him gently. 'You know, we don't have to get anything-'

'No. I want to get something,' Noctis said defiantly. 'After what that guard said…'

'Just forget it, it doesn’t matter what one person thinks,' Prompt said dismissively.

Noctis glanced at him strangely. 'That's not what you said earlier. You called him quite a few names if I remember right.'

'That was then, this is now. With the prospect of having a needle stabbed into me a hundred times.'

'Prom, we're getting tattoos, that's final,' Noctis said. 'It'll be fun. Come on, you love stuff like this.'

'I love stuff like this that doesn't involve me getting hurt,' Prompto corrected him.

Noctis blew him a kiss. 'I'll hold your hand.'

Prompto frowned. 'Ugh, I…am trying really hard to think of a witty comeback. Give me a sec.'

'Text me when you've thought of something,' Noctis said, going back to the wall of designs.

There were some cool tribal symbols, but nothing stood out as being absolutely perfect. He didn't want something random, he wanted a symbol that actually meant something to them. To show the guard and anyone else that still questioned his friend's loyalty that they was being an ass. The royal guard had made a passing yet cutting remark questioning the loyalty of Noctis's friends. Especially as two of them were "foreigners". Gladiolus for all his strength had barely been able to hold Noctis back, and the dark haired prince had been stewing on it all day until he'd finally come up with the ultimate solution to prove they were bound together as brothers: matching tattoos.

'How about a dragon?' Gladiolus said, folding his arms and standing beside Noctis. 'They're strong and powerful.'

'Yeah…' Noctis said. 'But what do dragons mean to any of us, really?'

'Iggy and his pyromaniac ways?' Gladiolus suggested.

Ignis huffed and adjusted his glasses. 'I'm hardly a pyromaniac.'

'Your hands catch fire when you're really angry,' Prompto pointed out.

'They do not,' Ignis said self consciously, checking his flame-proof gloves carefully. He was ninety-eight point four percent sure they didn't, anyway.

'How about the symbol of Lucis, then?' Gladiolus said. 'Proves our loyalty to you and the kingdom.'

'Lame,' Noctis said, surprising a laugh from his bodyguard. 'I want something cooler than that. Something badass. I'm sick of being the proper prince, I want something rebellious.'

'Dammit Prom what have you been doing to him now?' Gladiolus said with a dramatically exaggerated sigh.

'Not me this time, I swear!' Prompto said. 'I'll admit the ear piercing was my bad, but we fixed that remember? The bleeding stopped, he didn't injure himself _too_ badly when he fainted. All was good.'

'I've got it,' Noctis said finally, taking a step back in amazement.

'Is it small? Please tell me it's small,' Prompto said, wandering over with the others to see what Noctis had decided upon.

'A skull,' Ignis mused. 'Hm. Well, it pertains to Lucis, I'll admit. And yet fulfils that rebel streak you crave.'

Prompto made an impressed noise. 'I can get behind that, yeah. It's cool. But can mine be painted on with a soft brush?'

Noctis ignored him. 'Now where should we get it? Gladiolus kind of has half his body already covered in tatts, so we're limited for space.'

'There's plenty of me left,' Gladiolus said, flexing a massive bicep.

'Jesus don't do that, you make the rest of us feel inadequate,' Prompto said sadly.

'Maybe on the neck, behind our ear?' Noctis mused.

'Certainly not!' Ignis said. 'If you ever decide to get a sensible haircut then it'll be on full view.'

'What are the chances of him ever deciding to get a sensible haircut, though? I've known him every day of his life and he was born with a bird nest for hair,' Gladiolus said.

'Can we not insult me? I don't like it,' Noctis said with a frown. 'Okay, not behind the ear. Or the back of the neck, I'm guessing for the same reason. Maybe…ankle?'

Gladiolus didn't look impressed. 'We don't all wax our legs, princess.'

Noctis blushed. 'I don't wax!'

'I call bullshit, no way are your legs that smooth naturally,' Gladiolus said, folding his arms across his chest.

Ignis nodded. 'I may have to agree with Gladiolus here, for a man of your age your legs-'

'I do. Not. Wax.' Noctis said between gritted teeth.

'No, he shaves,' Prompto said helpfully.

'Prom, I swear to Etro-'

'I didn't realise we weren't allowed to talk about it, you were fine with it-'

 _'Prom_ ,' Noctis said, his eyes glowing deep red briefly.

'Shutting up,' Prompto said, raising his hands in defence. 'So, tattoo?'

Ignis and Gladiolus clearly had no idea what to do with the information they had received, so jumped onto the distraction. 'If you're absolutely sure you want to go through with this, might I suggest the hip? It's discreet enough that nobody would ever be able to see it,' Ignis pointed out.

'Some of us don't have hips,' Gladiolus said pointedly. 'Our hairless duo would find it a bit painful having something tattooed on a hip bone.'

'No pain,' Prompto was quick to remind them. 'Okay Gladio, where do _you_ think it should go?'

'Well, I'd say chest. My right pec is free,' Gladiolus said, patting his upper chest over the leather jacket he wore.

There was silence for a moment, in which Ignis shifted uncomfortably, clearly uneasy with the idea of someone stabbing him in the chest yet unable to formulate a reason for protesting.

'I love it,' Noctis said finally. 'Let's do it.'

'Uh…really?' Prompto asked.

'Perhaps we should sleep on it?' Ignis said. 'See how you feel in the morning?'

'All those in favour of getting a tattoo right now raise your hand,' Noctis said. Both he and Gladiolus lifted their hands. 'Well that's fifty percent of the group. And since I'm the prince I have the deciding vote, so we're doing this.'

'Your logic is awful,' Ignis muttered.

'I hate it when he plays the prince card,' Prompto sulked.

'This is going to be awesome and come tomorrow morning you'll be thanking me. We'll be closer than ever and if anybody ever questions us again we can prove that they're wrong.'

Ignis rubbed his temples. 'This is perhaps a bit far to go for one offhanded comment.'

'It's not just about the comment,' Noctis said seriously. 'We're brothers, alright? I want something to prove that no matter what happens we'll always be bound together. I love you guys. I need to know that I'm not alone, even when I'm sitting on that damn throne and it feels like everyone is against me.'

Ignis simply sighed, since he had nothing to say to that. 'Very well.'

'Thanks, Ignis,' Noctis said, then went to the counter where a huge burly man was reading an interior design magazine. Noctis thought that slightly odd, but who was he to judge?

'Whad'dya wan?' the man asked around a cigarette.

'Number two-three-six. On each of us,' Noctis said, slapping down a black plastic credit card on the desk with a little golden crown.

Perhaps it was the familiar low voice, but the man sat up sharply and did a hilarious double take when he realised he had the prince of Lucis in his tattoo parlour. 'Y-your highness! I'm sorry, I can't-'

Noctis rolled his eyes. 'Pretend I'm not me. Just for the next hour, alright? I'm going to get this tattoo done so you can either do it properly for me or you can watch me try and do it myself and explain to the king why the crown prince is mutilated.'

The man's gaze went to Ignis for help, figuring out the tall bespectacled man was the voice of reason for the group. Ignis simply shrugged. 'He'll do it. And he'll likely ruin your equipment along with his skin.'

With a heavy sigh the man neatly folded his magazine. 'Two-three-six ya say? Orright, where d'ya want it?'

'Prom, take your shirt off,' Noctis ordered.

Baby blue eyes widened. 'Wha?'

'Sorry. _Please_ take off your shirt,' Noctis corrected.

Self consciously Prompto lifted his sleeveless vest off over his head, revealing pale ribs and thinly defined muscles, so that he was standing in the middle of the parlour topless and shivering slightly. Noctis tapped a slender finger to the right side of his chest. 'Right here.'

Ignis face palmed. 'You could have explained verbally.'

'Now I've got his shirt off we're halfway there. I figure he needs to go first; if he sees it happening to one of us he'll be out the door and none of us are fast enough to catch him,' Noctis pointed out.

'Fair point,' Ignis agreed.

'You want me to go first?' Prompto asked. 'Since this is your idea, shouldn't you go first? Or better yet we could go in alphabetical order?'

Noctis turned to the man. 'Tattoo please. I'll be next, don't worry Prom.'

'Worry? I'm not worried I'm…apprehensive,' Prompto said as he was led over to the back corner of the room and instructed to sit on reclining chair. He was trembling, and Noctis almost felt bad for insisting. But once it was done he was sure the blonde would be happy. He hoped, anyway.

Prompto's chest was impossibly pale and rather thin, he was by no means well-built. His upper chest barely had any muscle on it at all, but the tattoo artist rubbed the skin with alcohol and then applied a transfer of the design to his skin. He held up a mirror to Prompto, whose face went from terrified to impressed. 'That's…cool.'

'It's not done yet,' Gladiolus said, rolling his eyes.

'I know, but if it looks that cool with just the stencil, think about how tough I'll look when it's finished,' Prompto said as ointment was spread over the area of skin.

Gladiolus snorted. ' I think it'll take more than a tattoo to make you look tough, shrimp.'

'That hurts, man,' Prompto said, watching as the man came at him with an electric machine. 'Whoa! What are you doing?'

'That's the machine, Prom, just relax,' Noctis said. He slipped a bit closer and held out his hand, which his friend took tightly. Very tightly. Noctis winced.

Prompto tried to be brave. He did. But the sound of the machine made him yelp, and the whole time the design was being inked in he made strange little gasping sounds as if he was hyperventilating. Noctis's hand was bruised by the end of it, and Prompto still had his eyes squeezed shut long after the machine had been turned off.

'Prom? Think you can let go of my hand now?' Noctis asked. 'Seriously please, I think you broke something.'

'You're worried about a busted hand? I just got _stabbed_ and it was more painful that you told me it would be and I feel violated and…ooooh.' Prompto shut up as the mirror was held up again. He sat up a little, and turned from side to side as a grin spread on his lips. The design was a single dark colour with variations in shading. An evil looking skull with two crossed bones underneath. 'I look cool.'

Noctis flexed his now free hand. 'Me next, I want mine exactly like that.'

'Highness, allow me,' Gladiolus said, already stripping away his shirt. 'I'm the one with the tattoo obsession and I have to say hearing that machine has made me itch to get my own.'

Noctis frowned and shifted from foot to foot. He wanted his tattoo dammit. But Gladiolus had already taken Prompto's place on the chair, and the man was going about sterilising everything ready for the next go.

'Look, Noct, look!' Prompto said, flexing his muscles. 'Do I look tougher? Be honest. I do, don't I?'

'You look great, Prom,' Noctis said with a twinge of jealousy. The tattoo really did give his friend an edge, and it went with his biker style. Even as skinny as Prompto was he made it work, which gave him hope since he had a similar build.

On the other end of the spectrum Gladiolus's muscled frame was being prepped for the needle. Toned, tanned and generally looking badass enough already Gladiolus barely flinched as the needle started working on him.

Prompto was less enthusiastic as the design began to take shape. 'Well yeah it looks better on someone who has pecs chiselled by the gods.'

Noctis put a comforting arm around his friend's shoulders. 'You're adorable as you are.'

Gladiolus was up before the bandage could be applied, and checking himself out in the mirror.

'Looking good,' Noctis said. Prompto mumbled something similar, but still looked put out.

Noctis started forward, lifting the hem of his shirt. 'Now me-'

'H-highness?' Ignis said, placing a hand on his chest to bar his way. 'Perhaps I could go next? As embarrassing as it is to admit, I'm finding the wait to be causing me some anxiety. I think in the circumstances I would prefer to "get it over with" as they say.'

Noctis felt the frustration building inside him, but when he looked up he could see how pale his friend had gone. And his hand was trembling. 'Sure. Come on, it'll be fine.'

Ignis was holding his same hand, Noctis realised too late. His advisor had slowly slipped out of his jacket and shirt, folding them neatly and then with a certain amount of modesty turned himself away from his friends as he moved over to the chair. But now he was sat down they could all see the thinly defined muscled, the lightly toned chest and the narrow waist. Ignis looked good. Strong and lean, but not overpowered like Gladiolus. Noctis felt a blush rise to his cheeks. It faded as soon as the needle started and Ignis gripped his already bruised hand. He yelled as loudly as Ignis did.

'I can't…believe…let you talk me into this…' Ignis said through gritted teeth as his whole body tensed up.

'Gonna hafta relax, dude,' the man said as he worked.

'I'm _trying_ ,' Ignis snarled. Ignis never snarled.

Ignis's tattoo took longer, but eventually the needle was pulled back and he was free of the chair. He didn't even glance in the mirror, he just hurried to retrieve his clothing. Still, there was a spark of pride within him. A little voice that told him he'd been rebellious for a change, and he'd liked it. That he was now part of something that he shared with the men he cared for most in the world.

Not wasting any time Noctis pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor, where Ignis bent and retrieved it for him. The young prince flung himself in the chair. 'Do it. Now.'

'Want me to hold your hand?' Gladiolus offered with a smirk.

'I think my hand has been crushed enough, thanks,' Noctis said, as the alcohol swabbed his skin sterile. His own body type was very much like Prompto's without the extreme paleness and freckles. He was lean, slightly toned from his training, but mainly just scrawny, as Gladiolus liked to point out. He didn't care, though, he wanted this tattoo. He needed it. It was going to link him to his friends forever. No matter what happened in their lives now, having this special symbol meant that he'd never be alone.

The buzz of the needle didn't faze him, but he closed his eyes as the man worked. It tingled a bit, and he had to push back the crystal's natural reaction to heal his body when injured. He let himself feel every stab of pain, as if it was cementing his bond to his friends. They were his family, they were brothers. And now they could prove it.

'Don't tell me he's fallen asleep?' Gladiolus said in disbelief.

'Only Noct could fall asleep while getting a tattoo,' Prompto said, clearly impressed.

'M'not asleep,' Noctis said, blinking his eyes open. 'Let me see.'

Ignis held the mirror for him; the skin was red and inflammed around the edges of the tattoo, but there was no mistaking the skull and crossbones that he'd seen drawn three times before. One for each of them. Identical.

Night had fallen as they left the tattoo parlour in bandages, and despite being best friends they were all having fun trying to poke each other's chests to see if it hurt.

'I think I need a potion,' Prompto complained.

 _'You_ need a potion? Between you and Ignis I'm going to end up with my hand in plaster,' Noctis said, rubbing the offending limb.

'Ah, very sorry, your highness…' Ignis said, coughing in embarrassment.

'I'll get over it. You guys did this for me, so I shouldn't complain too much.'

'Well, actually I kinda did it for me too. It was scary, but…I like the idea that we've got matching tattoos,' Prompto said, with a goofy grin. 'Makes me feel like I'm part of something, you know? Like I belong.'

Noctis slung an arm around his shoulders. 'Dork, you always belonged.'

'Still, it feels all official now. I like it,' Prompto said, slipping his arm around Noctis's waist, then holding out his other arm for Gladiolus.

The taller man took the hint and cosied up to his side, his arm going around Prompto and the palm of his hand flat against Noctis's back.

After a few seconds Noctis turned expectantly to Ignis.

'You're all going to trip over any moment walking like that,' the bespectacled man said.

Noctis just waved his hand more insistently.

Ignis sighed. And slipped him arm around Noctis's shoulders, allowing the smaller man to pull him close.

Yes it was hard to walk, but rush hour was over and the streets were dark and quiet as they slipped back into the castle. And if anyone asked why they needed ice packs and cheesecake (Prompto's insistence), then they'd never tell. It was their little secret. And it let each and every one of them know they were loved for life.


End file.
